


Jack Griffin: Invisible Menace

by StarredDemation



Category: The Invisible Man (1933), The Invisible Man - All Media Types, The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells
Genre: Cranley Is Trying His Best, Drug Use, Hospitalization, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarredDemation/pseuds/StarredDemation
Summary: The menace, known to the populace as ‘The Invisible Man’, was first apprehended when he was shot in the right thigh by the Chief Detective where he fell face first into the snow in front of a squadron of officers. He was then swarmed and placed under arrest. ‘The Invisible Man’, accompanied by armed men, was then lead to a hospital where he is currently being treated and then will be placed in a prepared holding cell. After his recovery a trial is to be held at an undetermined date which will undoubtedly lead to a swift end with a verdict of guilty, hopefully finally putting an end to his reign of terror.(Cranley is trying to cure Griffin of both his insanity and invisibility while also defending his innocence.)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	1. The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of origin stories which will merge together into an actual series. A lot is still being brainstormed but I might as well start off somewhere. This series is also being created by my friend who has helped a ton with creating the future story line and characters.

The menace, known to the populace as ‘The Invisible Man’, was first apprehended when he was shot in the right thigh by the Chief Detective where he fell face first into the snow in front of a squadron of officers. He was then swarmed and placed under arrest. ‘The Invisible Man’, accompanied by armed men, was then led to a hospital where he is currently being treated and then will be placed in a prepared holding cell. 

Events leading up to his arrest first started with a farmer reporting the criminal to have taken refuge inside of his barn. The officers in charge of leading the search and detainment took arms and devised a plan. The barn was to be burnt which would cause the culprit to retreat to the snowy field outside where a squadron of men were positioned to encapsulate him. These men were not only armed with side arms but ink guns, provided by Dr. Cranley, which were to be fired in order to reveal ‘The Invisible Man’. The ink would stick to the skin of the man in question making him become visible to others. This allowed the Chief Detective to shoot him down and detain the murderer. 

After his recovery a trial is to be held at an undetermined date which will undoubtedly lead to a swift end with a verdict of guilty, hopefully finally putting an end to his reign of terror.

\---

“You cannot possibly do this to him. He is an unhealthy man who is in no condition to take responsibility for his actions.” Dr. Cranley gestured to the window next to him which revealed a hospital shirt seemingly filled with nothing being restrained to a small bed. The chest of the shirt slowly rose and fell as if it were sleeping. Quiet snores bounced around the room with seemingly no source. From Dr. Cranley’s position in the hall he couldn’t have possibly heard that, though.

“I can and I will, Doctor. The people demand that responsibility be taken. Right now that ‘man’ has murdered well over 100 people without so much as an eyelash bat.” The Chief Detective gave a quick glance to the window quite satisfied with his excellent catch. “Now you and Dr. Kemp will have to testify since you both have major involvements with this fiasco. I recommend that you cooperate and testify against that thing so as you don’t tarnish your good name.”

The Chief shot the Doctor a raised eye browed glare which only proceeded to add fuel to the fire that was their argument.

“That THING is an innocent man that goes by the name Jack Griffin and I am NOT Dr. Arthur Kemp. Unlike him I have a conscience and right now it says that what you are hoping, nah, planning on doing to him is not justice.” The Chief Detective was taken aback at the accusation. “His actions are not of sound mind. They are-“

“Balderdash! He sounded perfectly coherent with logical thought to go with it. He’s proven that with how troublesome he’s been. If he were a loon none of that would have been possible. If what you say is true he should be a delusional dimwit.”

“Not everyone with a troubled mind is a dimwit like you, Chief Detective,” Dr. Cranley retorted. “Griffin’s problems were caused by the drugs that he used in his invisibility concoction. They changed his thoughts and twisted them into devilish desires making him deranged.”

The Chief Detective was practically steaming at this point as he let out an angry huff. “Well good luck playing defense attorney because you’re getting no help from me. You have betrayed the citizens as well as God and I will not be a part of it.” With that the officer turned on his heels and stomped down the hospital hall.

Dr. Cranley let a small smirk play on his lips at the fact that he had gotten under the Detective’s skin so much. Good. He deserved it for almost not arming his officers with his ink guns during the arrest. Things could have taken such a turn for the worst otherwise. 

His gaze turned back to the glass that held Griffin behind it. The chest falls of the shirt seemed to have picked up since he last looked. The man attempted to kick his restrained legs slightly under the hospital sheets. Dr. Cranley made a move for the door.

“Griffin?” The doctor called from the doorway. He was hoping to be met by a snarky response but all he received were faint grunts. 

“Griffin, are you alright?” When faced with more of the same the older gentleman slinked slowly over to the bed.

‘The Invisible Man’ seemed to be having a restless sleep which prompted some concern from the doctor. He reached for what he hoped to be the younger man’s shoulder and shook it lightly.

“Griffin?” 

Griffin gave a quick moan and then his breath hitched. He had woken up. The man then started to pull hard on his restraints hoping for them to give way.

Dr. Cranley was shocked at the sudden action. “Griffin! You are making your wound worse. Calm down.” He cautiously stuck out his arms in order to try to get the thrashing Griffin to relax but ended up bumping his hand on his forehead instead.

“You are burning up.” The doctor pulled his hands away and started searching the room.

“Why should you care,” The floating shirt sneered at the older man. “Want me in good health for when you put me down? Well you can’t put down a god, Cranley! I am eternal!” 

“Oh, hush. Your fever is giving you delusions and fever dreams.” He plucked a washcloth from a nearby cart and headed for the sink in the adjoined washroom.

“I’m not a dog, Cranley!” Griffin yelled from the other room but said man could barely hear it over the rush of cold water.

Cranley returned and with much resistance finally managed to smack the wet cloth onto Griffin’s steaming forehead. His frantic movements slowed to a calm rest making the shirt emanate a satisfied exhale.

The floating washcloth turned slightly toward the doctor. “I do not need your help,” Griffin snapped yet did not shake the cloth off.

Dr. Cranley gave him a raised brow and pointed at his right leg. “Are you so sure about that?”

‘The Invisible Man’ tilted his head down only to be greeted with a blossoming of red coming up from beneath the bed sheets. His head returned to looking at the older man.

“I do not need your help, Cranley.” He spat through his teeth which earned him a head shake from the man. 

“You do. Now we both know that you do not want to die-“

“I cannot die! Gods cannot die!” Disregarding him the doctor moved to lift the sheets to better see the wound. “If you so much as look at it I will kill you the first opportunity I get.”

Cranley began peeling the stained linen back.

“Cranley!” 

But it was too late. Bright red liquid seeped from the floating bandage and onto the mattress cover below. The strips of linen seemed to wrap around nothing but the older gentleman knew better.

“Look at what you’ve done, Griffin. Your thigh will become infected if I don’t change your bandages.”

“Do not touch me.” The transparent man’s words were once again ignored as the other went over to a shelf to collect some gauze.

“You know as well as I do that the nurses are doing little to nothing to help you. So it looks like I will have to heed the call.” His aged hands began slowly undressing the wound which caused some twitches from Griffin.

“Why will you not leave?! Kemp took every opportunity to and I have threatened you with the same thing I did him. Go and I may consider sparing your pathetic life.” 

The shirt lifted his arm to readjust the washcloth and was met with the reminder that he was restrained. Cranley leaned over and did it for him which earned him an agitated exhale.

“I am not Kemp. And besides, we will be seeing a lot of each other in the upcoming weeks.” The doctor tossed the bloodied bandages to the side and started to apply the new ones. “You are my colleague and I will not leave you to be unfairly treated.”

If Dr. Cranley could actually see Griffin he would have been quite ashamed at the fact that a grown man was blowing a raspberry.

“As if you would like me to be treated fairly, Doctor.” 

‘The Invisible Man’ jolted his leg while Cranley was finishing his dressings. He was trying to push his buttons but unluckily for him the doctor was very resilient to these kinds of things.

“Hush up, Griffin.” The older gentleman returned to the shelf. “Stop acting like a child so I do not have to treat you like one.”

He returned to the man’s side holding a clean sheet which he gingerly draped over top of the bed. The outline of his body was visible underneath up to about half way up his chest.

“I need to head back to the lab to perform more…food preservation tests. I will be seeing you in a few days to discuss some trivial matters.” Dr. Cranley turned to make for the door.

“There is nothing to be discussed and if there were I certainly would not be discussing matters with you.”

The older man opened the door, turning back to face the man in bed. 

“See you soon Dr. Griffin.”

“Oh you will, Cranley. But most likely you will not for I will be hiding in your bedroom waiting to strike.” 

Dr. Cranley gave a smile. “Goodbye.”

He shut the door behind him and headed off down the hospital halls. 

Cranley wasn’t going to his lab to continue work on his food preservation projects, oh no. There was much work to be done in the field that was Griffin. His superiority complex seemed to have worsened tenfold due to his exposure to monocane. The needs for aggression and to provoke fear seem to be his top priorities. It looked like a cure for the man’s invisibility will have to wait, his mental health was much more important. What would be the point in curing his issue of invisibility if he was still as much of a menace as he was before?

Dr. Cranley exited the hospital with a newfound determination to not only prove Griffin’s innocence by plea of insanity but hopefully find a cure for it as well.


	2. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! My progress might be slowed due to me typing this as I go and the tail end of my college semester.

Griffin’s hospital room number was 234, located in a corner of the second floor of the hospital and was of moderate size. There was a window situated a tad bit farther down the wall from the man in bed that was currently closed. He was the only patient in the room for fear of him persuading others to take off his restraints by means of threats. Dr. Cranley was one of Griffin’s only visitors.

“Good morning, Griffin.” Dr. Cranley opened the door and called out.

“Bugger off, Cranley. I do not want to talk to you right now.”

The room was dark save for the dim lamp on the bedside table and a tiny stream of sunlight slipping through the curtains. The doctor could barely tell where anything was located so he headed towards the window. He needed the room to be visible for later on.

“Now, now.” He tutted, “Maybe some light in here will change your mind.”

In an instant the curtains were drawn and a loud moan could be heard from the man on the bed.

“Do you have to be an ignoramus?” Griffin hissed out and then proceeded to mumble unheard phrases under his breath. When Cranley rounded the front of his bed he spoke up.  
“When I get out I will make your death slow and painful. You know that, do you not?”

The doctor wheeled a cart over and plopped his bag on top of it. Taking the chair that was provided for him he placed it beside the invisible figure in the bed.

“I know you will.” The older man gave a quaint smile, “But look how long it has been since you first said that to me. Are you going to follow through or are you keeping me waiting in awe?” He questioned Griffin sarcastically while gesturing the ‘awe’ part. The younger man said nothing but shifted slightly.

“How are you feeling today? Is your wound any better?” Dr. Cranley pulled a journal and a pencil out of his bag.

“Dreadful, now that you are here,” his snarky comment was reciprocated with a look of seriousness from Cranley. The floating hospital shirt let out an annoyed sigh. “Alright! If you must know it is throbbing, as per usual. Nothing extraordinary happens between your biweekly ‘checkups’, as you call them.”

With the limited movement that he had Griffin attempted to create air quotes with his hands which were futile. Even if Cranley could have seen it he wouldn’t have understood the gesture due to him being an older man and the trend appearing only eight years prior.

“I am only here two times a week and you don’t have plans. A lot can happen in three to four days.” He jotted something down quickly then put the book away.

“Be prepared for a day of excitement.” Dr. Cranley smiled and leaned uncomfortably close for the transparent man.

“Horrah!” Griffin cheered sarcastically. “You best be careful not to tire me out with all of your...funness.” A cheesy grin would’ve been slapped on his face.

“I cannot guarantee that.”

Seemingly by the will of his words, a nurse pushed open the door to the hospital room. In came a wheeled cart with various liquids and a needle on top.

Griffin gawked at the scene before him.

“I knew you were bad news, Cranley! I will hunt you down during the dark blanket of night and end you while you sleep, or perhaps in the tub, or while you eat I’ll strangle your FAT NECK!” At his harsh words the nurse took a couple of steps back.

“It’s alright, I’m right here if anything goes wrong.” Dr. Cranley reassured with a pat on her shoulder.

She slowly slinked back to the cart and picked up the needle, filling it with the concoction.

“You cannot save her, Cranley! No one is safe from the Reign of Terror! No one!” His shrieks bounced around the confined room.

“Do try to ignore him. Just put the syringe into him and he will quiet down.”

With an encouraging smile the olderman egged the nurse onward. She approached the thrashing pile of sheets on the bed.

“B-but I cannot see his vein.” She stuttered, full of fear for the act she was about to perform.

“Oh just inject it anywhere. It will get where it needs to go, eventually.”

Trusting the doctor she approached the sheets and attempted to grab the shirt’s arm. When the arm flung into her grasp she locked her hand and began to roll up the sleeve. With one mighty jab the liquid was thrusted into Griffin, causing him to pause. The nurse staggered away and slammed the syringe down on the cart.

Griffin felt the concoction surging from his forearm. It crept slowly up the appendage making him freeze. The primal instinct to stay still in order to avoid pain came over him. He didn’t dare move an inch lest he provoke the unknown feeling.

“You may go now. Thank you.” Dr. Cranley gave the nurse a nod, appreciating her work.

Without a word she grabbed the cart and left the room as quickly as she came, leaving the two men alone.

“So, Griffin, how do you feel?”

The older man received nothing except for ragged, shallow breaths. This concerned him somewhat.

“Are you in pain? I need to know for future reference.” He furrowed his brows at the silence that came as an excuse for a reply.

“If you are able to speak I need to know. Just say something if possible, if not at least move.” Desperation was leaking into his voice now as he pleaded for the man to do something. Anything.

“My mind.” A quiet whimper pierced the silence.

Cranley leaned forward, taking out his journal. He must record this in order to better refine his creation.

“W-Why does it feel...as if m-my mind is melting?” The younger man tried to reach for his head but was denied by the restraints.

“It is your brain chemicals changing, trying to repair the damages that the monocane caused.” He reached a hand out, “Why? Is it discomforting or is it painful?”.

“Do not touch me, pig! You will grovel at my feet!” ‘The Invisible Man’ growled as if a deranged, cornered animal.

“Griffin! Oh dear. Perhaps I have made things worse.” Collecting his belongings the doctor hurridley placed them into his bag. “I will sort this out just do not give up hope.”

“Who are you but a pathetic worm of whom no one would ever put hope in. Why would I, with all my power, place my faith in you?”

Cranley’s ears were met with the hellish cackles of that of a tortured soul. He jumped toward the door.

“Running away, are we? It will do you no good for you know I will find you.” Griffin whipped his head into his pillow, attempting to beat out the horrid feeling. “No matter where you are I will find you!” He screeched at the ceiling as Cranley quickly opened the door and retreated into the hallway.

“Oh, blast!” The old doctor shook his fist as he marched down the hall away from the invisible man’s damned cackles.

HIs formula was a failure which was similar to how he was feeling right now, like a failure. He only succeeded in causing the younger man more pain. Full of disappointment he headed to the lobby and pushed open the facility’s doors.

“Cranley!”

With the force of a horse kick the doctor was thrown up against one of the hospital’s outdoor pillars by his lapels.

“What the blazes!” Cranley’s shocked eyes landed upon his wretched attacker; Dr. Arthur Kemp.

“What the fuck do you think your doing, Cranley?!” He slammed the older man against the concrete again. “Huh! Are you going to answer or what?”

“Christ, Kemp! Calm down!” He tried to pry Kemp’s fingers off of his coat but to no avail.

“Calm down?! You are helping the man who attempted my murder, who wanted to have a mass genocide and your telling ME to calm down!” Anger shook Kemp’s whole body and Cranley could feel it through his hold.

“Think about this situation rationally.” The doctor fidgeted uncomfortably under his colleague’s hold. “Griffin did not perform any of those upon his own will but the monocane’s. He was not aware of his actions. That was not Jack Griffin.”

“‘Not Jack Griff-’ He was like that even before the monocane!” Kemp’s face was so close he could smell the stench of pipe tobacco on his breath. Cranley himself was not a smoker and didn’t want to be. “He is a selfish prick with a god complex. Always has and always will be. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can toss him in jail and throw away the key.”

Kemp finally released Cranley who proceeded to exaggerate fixing his lapels as to get his annoyance across. Re-slicking his hair the older man fought back his case.

“He is sick, Kemp. We should be helping him find a cure for his illness, not punishing him for it. You could help me.”

“I refuse to help that pompous ass. I despised him in university and I despise him even more now. Why do you think I ratted him to the police?” Kemp sneered at the older man. “I do not care to help him for good nor evil.”

“But Kemp-”

“I am not assisting you, Cranley!” He thrust an accusing finger into Cranley’s chest. “It took all of my power to place him in there and I will use all my power to keep it that way. He will never get out. I will make sure of that.” Kemp turned away from the older gentleman and began to storm off.

“Kemp.” Cranley called after his colleague, causing the man to stop in his tracks and shoot him a glare.

“Best of luck in court. I will be seeing you there.”

With a huff Arthur Kemp clomped down the street leaving a disheveled Cranley in his wake.

“I hope I crush you.” The older doctor said under his breath as he gathered up his bag once more and headed off in the opposite direction of his attacker.


End file.
